A strange night
by TheKatInBlack
Summary: Francoeur is home alone,Lucille and Madame Carlotta are traveling for a week .One stormy night something enters the house without Francoeur noticing it. What will happen? (I'm bad with summaries)
1. A strange night

Ok, this is my first fanfic ever.

If you find any grammar mistakes please forgive me, English it's not my first language.

* * *

Francoeur laid wide awake in his bed despite the late hour. Earlier that day Lucille and Madame Carlotta had gone to visit some friends and would return in a week. Leaving him at home for the time being.

Pondering on possible activities to occupy his time, Francoeur considered writing a new song, but he had spent a big part of his day doing just that and his mind had gone blank. So, without anything else to do, he just stayed in bed trying to fall asleep, which wasn't quite easy for him, with the thought of being the only living creature inside that house crawling at the back of his mind, due to the eerie silence that seemed to cover the entire house.

After a few seemingly endless minutes of failed attempts at sleeping, Francoeur heard a few rain drops fall on the window. He stood up and walked toward the window. It was beginning to rain.

Francoeur loved to see the rain falling, he loved to hear it too. Each drop made a different sound, depending on where it fell, and all together made a melody that was always beautiful and never repeated. He smiled, while the melody of a new song began to play in his head.

By the time the rain became a storm Francoeur was almost done with the lyrics for the new song. Unfortunately, the sound of a thunder made him hurry back to bed, terribly frightened by the noise.

Shortly after that, the storm became much worse, with numerous lightning flashing trough the sky and loud thunder roaring shortly after and a howling wind kicking at the windows. Forcing a combination that was scaring the life out of Francoeur as he tried to decrease his fears by clenching his blanket as tightly as possible. Suddenly, the window was shot open by the wind as a loud thunder has heard. Francoeur's head almost hit the ceiling as he jumped frightened; but as soon as he reached the floor, and recovered from the shock, he rushed to the window, closed it and went back to the bed, luckily falling asleep as the lightnings and thunders retreated from the storm. Leaving just the rain, the wind, a trail of water that reached beneath Francoeur's bed and a little creature that was now sleeping there.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

P.S.: I hope you like this one better ChuckNorris'ssister


	2. A change in the stage

Ok, thanks for the reviews, I promise I'll make my best.

I tried to improve my grammar in this chapter, although I'm not entirely sure If I succeeded.

Hope you like it.

The next day.

Francoeur POV

I had just finished eating breakfast when someone knocked the door, it was Raul, he told me that he would come and check if everything was alright whenever he could while Lucille was away, Maud and Charles were going to do that too but the first turn was Raul's.

-Hello Francoeur, how are you doing?- He asked

I answered that I was ok,although I knew that he only heard chirps and purrs. But he understood what I meant to say.

-Do you want to come and help me with some errands?- he asked and I nodded without a second thought, now I wouldn't have to think what to do with my free time, at least for most of the day.

Soon after the water level of the Seine returned to normal Raul fixed Catherine and began working again, sometimes inviting me to go and help him with some of the errands.

We spent most of the day together and had lunch with Maud and Emile at a small restaurant near the cinema, before sunset Raul brought me home, and as soon as he was out of sight I opened the door; when I did, I found the most shocking thing of my life.

Ok, I'll try to update as soon as possible, hope you liked it.(I'll try to make next chapter longer)


	3. Improvising

Sorry for not updating sooner, I was very busy.

Hope you like it.

Note:*action*, ''word'', _thought _(not for the POV).

Francoeur's POV

The living room. . .

. . .was a mess.

Most of the curtains were torn, there were cushions lying everywhere, the couch was torn, and there were a lot of things all over the floor, some were even broken!

''WHAT HAPPENED?!'', how could something like this happen?, I locked the door when I left so no one entered the house while I wasn't there.

So how could som-

''Five more minutes please.''

.

.

.

Who said that?

As I looked around the house I saw a creature lying on a cushion; I got closer to it and realized that it was a cat; it was black with a few grey stripes and a white chest, the point of it tail was white too; it looked really cute and -wait a minute, _that_ cat was the cause of all _this_ mess_._How could this little creature do this to Lucille's house?  
I have to fix everything before anyone comes and see this chaos but, what if I can't fix everything before someone comes? or before Lucille returners? What am I going to do if Lucille arrives and see the house like this? What if Lucille gets angry with me because of this? What if everyone gets angry with me because of all this mess?

''I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!''

No one's POV

Francoeur was so distracted with thinking about a way to fix the house ( although he didn't really know if the rest of the house was in the state of the living room) before anyone could noticed that he didn't realized he was being watched by the cat who had woke up a few seconds after hearing Francoeur panic scream, and surprisingly didn't have a heart attack.

_OK,he's overreacting so I better just walk away quickly before he notices that I exist, _the cat though while watching Francoeur and doing what it was thinking that but unfortunately for it Francoeur realized that the cat was going to run away, he wasn't sure why but, he didn't want to let that happen and so before the cat could reach the nearest window Francoeur caught it, just to get bitten and scratched by the feline but the cat didn't manged to escape because Franc ( You know who I'm talking about) locked the window; a persecution began; every exit the cat found was blocked by the flea who's clothes payed the price of claw marks every time he blocked an exit, this continued for about half an our and ended only because both of them were exhausted.  
But before the cat tried to escape again, Francoeur caught it and this time the cat didn't fought back but looked at him with defiant eyes.

''You know, for a moment I though that I wouldn't be able to catch you but I guess I do am able to catch you he-he'' Francoeur said, but his only answer was the silence. He raised an eyebrow wondering why the cat seemed to be mad at him when it was its fault that the house looked so terrible.

''Oh come on! Did you really think that I was going to let you go after all the mess you caused, you'll stay with me until we fix everything, OK'' said Franc cheerfully, now it was the cat's turn to rise an eyebrow.

_We?_


	4. A different point of view

OK, here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews.

Hope you like it.

Cat POV

Yesterday night a huge storm began while I was looking for a nice place to sleep, thunders scare me a lot so I looked quickly for a shelter and ended up in someone's house, luckily nobody noticed me, I slept under someone's bed, but it was OK, it was warm and dry and that was enough for me.

Today after I woke up I realized that there was nobody in the house so I checked the place and liked it. I found some very good food in the kitchen and after that played around for a while; I guess that I got so tired after playing around that I fell asleep on a cushion because next thing I new, there was someone in the house walking in circles and talking so fast that I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he definitely wasn't pleased with the results of my games.  
He looked quite strange for a normal human, beginning with the fact that he was around 7 feet tall, but there was something strange about him that made me want to get out of the house before he noticed me, probably it was the fact that he was overreacting in an exaggerated way but I was sure there was something else.

Before I managed to escape he caught me and blocked the window, obviously he didn't know that we cats have fangs and claws; unfortunately, my suspicions got confirmed the second after I bit him, or better said IT, because when he let me free I pulled his glove out and saw something that could be anything BUT a human hand.

Terrified like never in my life I ran trough the whole house looking for an exit but that. . . that. . . monster blocked every exit I found and tried to catch me!  
Even though I fought back it did't surrender and kept trying to catch me over and over again; whenever it wanted to eat me or not? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to find out.

After a long while, half an our maybe, I realized that the monster was exhausted but it wasn't such a good new because I was so exhausted I could barely move and before I could even _think_ of another way to escape; guess what.

IT. CAUGHT. ME!

I was just so tired I didn't even tried to escape again, it just wouldn't surrender, but I wasn't afraid of it anymore, actualy, I was very annoyed by the whole monster and cat persecution.

It talked to me, I was a bit surprise that it could talk like humans an- wait a minute!; a monster? In Paris? I heard the humans talking about something like that months ago; could it be that I was staring at the giant flea everyone was scared of just a few months ago? The one that turned out to be _harmless_?

I almost got scared to death by someone who couldn't say 'shoo' to a goose!?

I was already shocked because of what I realized that when he said that I would have to stay with him until everything was restored I couldn't help to rise a eyebrow.

We_?_

How exactly were _we _going to restore _all_ the damaged things?

And why was he looking so cheerful?

OK, maybe he was just happy and I was just being paranoid, but, it still seemed like he wanted to eat me.

. . .

By the way, in case you are wondering why our feline friend have been known so far as 'cat' is because I still don't have a name for him but I'll give him one in the next chapter.

Hope you liked it.


	5. The horror

Ok, thanks for the reviews. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

And thanks to mk94, for the name of the cat.

Hope you like it.

As soon a Francoeur got up, with the cat in his hands, and yawned, Francoeur looked at the clock and realized that it was pretty late already and he had yet to have dinner.

'' I guess we're gonna have to begin tomorrow, it's bed time already'' the growl of his stomach remembered him something more '' and I haven't had dinner yet''.

Francoeur walked towards the kitchen without noticing that the cat's eyes were big like plates and that the color of its fave drowned after he yawned.

_This is it, he's going to eat me_, the cat thought still afraid of Francoeur, but the flea's thoughts were different.

Francoeur POV

I didn't knew that it was so late (pass ten o'clock in case you're wondering), I hope the cat didn't turn the kitchen into a chaos too;wait. . . I still don't know what's its name, I forgot that too.

No one POV

When Francoeur suddenly stopped the cat looked at him, trying to guess why did Francoeur stopped, but the question it got was something it wasn't expecting.

''What's your name?'' Francoeur asked with a curious look; the cat definitely didn't see that coming.

''You're kidding right?'' the cat said, almost having a nervous tic.

''Hey! I'm not kidding; do you even have a name at least?''

''I can't believe your- wait, you can understand what I'm saying?'', for t it seemed like there would be a lot of surprises during its time with the flea.

''Yes, yes I can, and you can understand what I say too'' Francoeur answered, wondering why the cat didn't realized about that before.

'' You mean humans can't understand what you say?'', now the cat was beginning to wonder when the surprises of that day (or night) would be over.

''Well, not really, unless I sing, but they understand what I mean to say''

''You're Monsieur Francoeur, The guitarist and singer of the cabaret 'The rare bird', right?''

''Yes and. . .you haven't told me your name yet''

''I never had one or anyone to call me by one'', said the cat as if having a name wasn't something important, nor friends.

''Can I give you a name?'' , asked Francoeur innocently.

''What do you have in mind?''

''Rude''

Francoeur made the suggestion with the most innocent of the intentions but, obviously, it wasn't well taken.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'RUDE' THAT'S NOT EVEN A NAME!'', the cat shouted angrily at Francoeur, who didn't seemed to be affected by the complaint at all.

''Why can't it be name?'', asked Francoeur with the same curious look of before, as if the cat never shouted to him.

''Why do you think it can be a name?'' said the cat looking very angry.

''My name is Francoeur, it means honest heart, and Lucille says that I'm a very honest person; you see, my name means something that is characteristic of me, and so far the most characteristic thing I know of you is that you're rude, so why not calling you rude?'', as Francoeur explained the cat looked at him as if it just noticed something it should have known before: Even through he was _very _tall and behaved in a mature way, most of the time, Francoeur wasn't even a year old and his way of thinking was pretty similar to the one of a kid.

Cat POV

How could I miss that detail! He was just making a suggestion, he didn't mean to make fun of me, he's trying to find a name for me, it was a simple suggestion and I shout at him because of it!

Man, and by calling me rude he has a point, I really need to work on my manners.

No one POV

The cat looked to the floor and sighed defeated, ''Call me Rude if you want, but promise me that you'll think of something better to call me by, OK'' said the cat, now Rude, looking at Francoeur.

''I promise; but I'll have to know you better so I can give you another name, you'll have to wait'' said Francoeur happily as he, with Rude in hands, entered in the kitchen.

Francoeur smile dropped as soon as he saw the kitchen.

.

.

.

He and Rude, would have _a lot_ of work to do.


	6. The chaos

OK, first of all, thanks for the reviews and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.  
Next chapter might take me a little longer to write so please, be patient.

Hope you like it.

. . .

Unlike in the living-room, in the kitchen there weren't any broken things, luckily, but it did look like the living-room: most of the cooking pans were everywhere but their place, the fridge was open and almost completely empty since almost all the food had been brought out, eaten and/or left on the floor.

Francoeur closed his eyes and sighed, he left Rude on the floor, remove his remaining glove and rolled up his sleeves so he could use his four arms and began to put everything back in place; he put the food that was still eatable back to the fridge and threw in the trash all the food that was damaged, he cleaned the table and set it, then he brought some raw meat out of the freezer and began to eat it.

''You won't cook it?'' Asked Rude with a raised eyebrow wondering if Francoeur even knew how to cook.

''No, I can eat meat either cooked or raw, Lucille says that it's better if I eat cooked meat but since it is very late and I have to sleep it'll take me less time to have dinner if I don't cook the meat'' Said Francoeur remembering Rude that no matter how big the different between Francoeur and a normal flea was, he was still a flea.

It took a while before Rude could fully understand what was happening and when he did he wasn't sure if there was anything in the world that looked as bizarre as the scene he was seeing in that moment: A 7 feet tall flea that could sing, and some hours ago almost gave him a heart attack, was eating a large amount of raw meat, in the midst of a half messy kitchen as if there was nothing unusual, and it was almost 11 PM. Nope, there was no way anything could look stranger than that.

.

.

.

10 minutes later

Rude's POV

I looked at the clock and saw that only ten minutes passed since he began eating, and he had almost finished! How can some one eat _that_ much and _that_ fast without getting a bit dirty, and it was raw meat for God's sake, raw meat!

(A/N: in case you're wondering, Rude is exaggerating, a lot.)

He looked at me with that curious expression as soon as he finished, he was going to ask me something.

''Aren't you hungry?'' he asked, I knew it! That expression of his told me everything, better be polite so he stop calling me Rude.

''No, thank you for asking''

''Very well then; to be honest I would have been surprised if you would have answered yes, you ate almost everything''

Indeed.

_Almost_ everything …

Flashback ( No one's POV)

When Rude was fully awake he walked through the house, looking for some clue that would tell him who lived in the house, since there was nobody, except him, in the house. But before he saw one of the hanging pictures in the walls a delicious smell made him change his mind and go to the kitchen.

Rude didn't knew where exactly the food was but he was determinate to find it, some shelves were far to high for Rude to be able of opening them so he decided to open what he could and look for the food. He opened all the shelves that he could reach but he only found different pans inside, he threw them out of their place so he could enter and look for the food but the food wasn't there.

Of course, there had to be some food that he could eat, but he didn't know where to look for it, until he realized that the big metal container in the kitchen was one of the things that humans used to keep their food cold and fresh, that they called 'fridge'.

When he opened the fridge he could almost hear a choir singing 'alleluia' in the background. The fridge was full of food, milk, some fruits, vegetables, eggs and other things but there was a problem, where was the meat?

Rude put out of the fridge most of the food, he ate what he liked and left aside what he didn't liked, the food was delicious but there was no sight of meat, until he opened the upper part of the fridge. He found fish, meat and some red liquid inside the freezer but this time he only took a few things out and left the rest inside. After eating most of the fish Rude finally felt full and decided to play for some time but got tired a few minutes after and fell asleep.

End of flashback

Francoeur was staring at Rude wondering how did the cat manage to eat most of the food in the kitchen, since no idea came to his mind he decide to ask.

''How did you managed to eat that much of food?'' he asked, and Rude answered before he could finish the question.

''I was hungry! What else was I supposed to do? That food looked delicious, and tasted delicious too.''

''But you are a bit, hmm, small''

''Actually I'm bigger than a normal cat it's just that you are much bigger that me''

''I see, well then, let me wash the dishes so we can go to sleep, we'll have a lot of work tomorrow''

After Francoeur washed the dishes he grabbed Rude and went to his room, he left Rude in his bed, locked the window and changed into his night clothes but when he finally lay down on the bed, Rude wasn't there.

Francoeur peeked under the bed and saw Rude preparing himself to sleep under it.

''Are you sure you want to sleep down there, it looks uncomfortable''

''Do you have something better in mind?''

''Yes''said Francoeur as he took Rude a lay him by his side.

Francoeur yawned and said goodnight to Rude, who was already asleep, and then fell asleep too.

After all, they would have a long day ahead. A very long one indeed.


	7. Let the cleaning begin

I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, I was having my finals exams and had a lack of inspiration; any way, I wrote most of this chapter while listening to 'Habanera' by Bizet, I recommend you to do the same while reading it, it will be much more funny (well at least it was funnier for me so I recommend you to do the same).

Sorry for the grammar mistakes (you can blame Google translator).

Hope you like it.

Note: ''word'', -whisper-, _emphasis,*_action*, **though**_._

. . .

It was early, _too_ early. Rude hated to wake up early, a lot.

He was on one of the armchairs in the living room only because Francoeur put him there, and since Francoeur wasn't making any effort to keep the him awake Rude couldn't keep his eyes open for more than five seconds and had such a hard time trying to remaining sit that he was just laying on the couch.

''Can't we begin later, I'm still half asleep, and the sun its just beginning to rise in case you didn't noticed it'' Said Rude shooting Francoeur a glare that, if possible, could have killed him, although Francoeur didn't seem to notice the killer glare, in fact, the giant flea was so focused in thinking about a way to fix the curtains that he barely listened to what Rude had said.

-Hmm, maybe if I hang the spare curtains no one will notice that this ones are torn until Lucille returns- Whispered Francoeur as he began to look for a ladder (or anything high enough to reach the top of the curtains) -I guess she knows how to fix torn curtains-.

While Francoeur looked for a stair Rude remained in the living room talking to the wall (remember that Rude was half asleep and had his eyes closed, which means that he didn't noticed when Francoeur walked away, at all).

''-the thing is that I sleep when it is dark and do anything else when the sun is up, do you understand? Francoeur? Franc? Are you listening?!'' Rude opened his eyes and saw that Francoeur wasn't with him.

Wondering were the giant flea was Rude looked for Francoeur all over the house only to discover two things: First of all, Francoeur was somewhere out of the house, secondly, Francoeur closed all the exits which meant that Rude was trapped in the house.

Rude considered his options finding that the best he could do was to go back to sleep while he still could, he returned to the living room and tried to sleep on the couch but ,even thought now the hole house was quite, the sun was rising, that meant he could no longer catch sleep and that made him boiling angry.

**Great, first he force me to wake up early, then he ignores me, he left me alone to go to who-knows-where and do who-knows-what I'm trapped and like that wasn't enough I can't sleep anymore.  
AND I AM THE RUDE ONE?! **

**What was I supposed to do now? Take care of the house?**

A strong noise coming from the top floor interrupted Rude's thoughts, Francoeur had returned, and had a ladder with him.

''What is that for?'' Asked Rude when he saw the ladder.

**Why would he need a ladder when he is 7 feet tall? And why do I have the feeling that I won't like the answer?**

'' I need to change the curtains but I can't reach them properly, they're a bit high for me so you're going to help me-'' said Francoeur trying to explain what they were going to do but he was soon interrupted by an uneasy Rude.

''What!?''

''Yes, all you'll have to do will be keeping the curtains-''

''I am _not _going on a ladder, and _you_ are definitely _not_ going to make me do it!''

''But I'll be easy, you will barely move once you're on top ladder and I'll-''

''Francoeur, listen to what I say, I. am. Not. Going. to. do. It ''

''But it'll only be for a fe-''

''No''

''I promise you that-''

''Non''

''Oh, come on!''

''Nein''

''You torn the curtains, the least you can do is-''

''NOPE!''

If it wasn't because they were suddenly interrupted by someone's knock at the door Francoeur would have discussed with Rude until lunch time without any result at all.

. . .

Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update next chapter sooner but you might gonna have to wait until next month; my finals exams were just getting started :P  
Wish me luck.

Hope you liked it.


	8. A twist

FINALLY! I'm free! Now I can write the next chapters without much problems. Sorry for updating so late but, unfortunately, you can bring a computer to a family trip. Any way, sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Hope you like it!

...

Francoeur froze as soon as he heard the knock at the door, he slowly looked toward the door and then looked at the clock; it was 10:05 AM, past breakfast time.

Francoeur had no idea about who was knocking the door and was afraid of finding an unknown person at the door.

When a second knock was heard he became so tense and still that he could have been mistaken by a statue but he soon relaxed when he heard the familiar voice of Raoul calling him.

''Good morning Frank I hope you had a great breakfast, listen today you'll be on your own but Maud said that she'll come at midday to pay you a visit, hope you have fun and have an excellent day, see you later'' Said Raoul without giving Francoeur the time to reply;although, before he could leave he heard a loud cringe from Francoeur who made different sounds and motions out of which Raoul managed to understand none.

''Ho-hold on a second I'm not getting anything, you want me to come inside? But you know tha- Why aren't the curtains hung?''

**Oh dear, how do I tell him? . . . I know! **Francoeur though quickly making motions of cleaning to Raoul who, miraculously, got the message.

''Oh, now I get it you're cleaning the house, and you want me to help you!'' Exclaimed Raoul.

Well, at least he got one half of the message, right?

Francoeur shook his head and tried to explain again, first pointing at himself and repeating the cleaning movement then he looked at Raoul to make sure that he got the first part of the message.

''OK, I get that part you're cleaning, got it'' said Raoul waiting for Francoeur to continue. Francoeur took a card, with 'Maud' written in it (remember Charles's cards?), out his pocked and showed it to Raoul then Francoeur pointed towards the inside of the house and shook his head.

''You don't want me to help you cleaning, you want Maud to help you, is that what you mean?''said Raul with an unsure look on his face.  
If Francoeur new about the element of body language called 'face-palm' he would have used it.

15 minutes of motions and misunderstandings later . . .

''You, don't want, Maud, to come, is that what you mean? But why? Oh, because you're cleaning! I get it now!' exclaimed Raoul happy while Francoeur let out a tired sigh and nodded; sometimes it could be very hard to communicate without speaking.

''Listen buddy, I know you don't want her to come because of what you're doing but, believe me, you'll be very happy after she tells you the news, and don't ask me why, I've lost too much time and consider this a surprise if you want, Maud will be here around 1:00 PM, goodbye'' Said Raoul quickly before jumping on Catherine and leaving very fast.

Francoeur sighed again and went back to the house; as soon as he closed the door he collapsed on the floor feeling very tired for an unknown reason, he remained there looking at the ceiling **A surprise? What news?** suddenly, a meow pulled him out of his toughs.  
Rude was staring at him from the couch and began to speak as soon as he gained the flea's attention.

''So, are we gonna hung the curtains or are you gonna lay there until your friend arrives?''

''Why so cooperative out of sudden?'' Asked Francoeur intrigued by the sudden change in the cat's behavior.

''You told me that I was going to stay with you until everything was fixed and believe it or not I do like the outside world, so let's get started; and besides someone once said that if you can't against someone, you have to join them, and I'm pretty sure that I can't against you''

''I should call you Astucieux then, you learn fast how to adapt yourself to the situation''

''Me? Astucieux? Nah, although, compared to Rude, why not?''

''He he, come on, let's hung those curtains before Maud arrives''

...

First of all, sorry, I though that Raoul's name was written this way -Raul- but I corrected that for this chapter.

By the way, Astucieux means clever in French in case you're wondering.

Hope you liked it.


	9. The call

Ok, first of all, this was meant to be updated yesterday but electricity had other plans. Secondly, forgive me if this chapter is not as good as the others, I had a lack of inspiration, but to compensate you I'll make sure that the next chapter will be funnier and, if possible, updated sooner.

. . .

''Wait a minute, I said I was going to help you but I need foo too, in fact, I'm starving'' Said Rude getting of the couch.

''You're right, we still have around two hours before she arrives, we can make a simple breakfast and then keep cleaning''

Once in the kitchen Francoeur prepared some sandwiches for himself and cut some fish for Rude ; both ate in relative peace and silence, although the cat made comments from time to time about the lack of milk in the house (not mentioning that he drank it all) and how unfortunate that was.

After they finished eating they started to clean the mess that had been caused by Rude; they hung the curtains without much difficulty and then restored the couch as better as they could; luckily for them Rude didn't caused an irreversible damage to the couch but some scratch were still visible after they repaired it. Soon enough all the cushions were in their place and the broken objects had been thrown away, the living room looked almost like it looked before Rude's arrival.

Almost.

Francoeur's POV

We still had some time left to fix some small details (that were still fixable) but I was getting hungry and Rude was too tired, besides, I still needed to hide him before Maud came. I wasn't sure if it would be a good thing to introduce him when he's probably going leave as soon as everything is over.

''Aren't you going to make something to eat? All this work left me exhausted and hungry. By the way, where did you learn to seam?'' He said, I was wondering how could he be so tired when he just helped me to hold some things in their place, besides that he just watched what I did.

''I don't know if I should cook something, Maud often brings food when she comes at this time of the day and she hasn't called yet, I mean, what if I cook something but she brings lunch or if I don't and she arrives hungry? I think is better to wait until she arrives but I can give you food and go to put some other clothes on. Do you like the idea?'' I said even thought I wasn't sure about what to do; all I wanted at that moment was to have a peaceful walk in the park.

''Seems fair, maybe she'll bring some milk too, of course, if she brings food in the first place'' he said, milk is definitely Rude's favorite drink.

As I took some fish from the freezer and began to cut it while making a mental note to buy some things later. And, oddly enough, my mind was making an strange question as I was cutting the fish.

Why do they call it milk?

No one's POV

''I wonder about that sometimes too, in fact, I often wonder why things are called the way they are'' Said Rude interrupting Francoeur thoughts.

''I said that out loud?''

''Yep, and as I said you're not the only one who ask himself that''

Francoeur smiled wondering now if Rude was as or more curious than he was. Before he could say anything the phone rang.

''It's Maud'' Whispered Francoeur as he rushed to the phone and picked it up.

''Hello?'' He said. Although the person on the other side of the line only heard a chirp

''Hello Francoeur, it's Maud, I'm calling to tell you that I'll be there in 15 minutes, have you had lunch already?''

''No'' he said making a 'tic' sound.

''Good, then I'll bring you lunch, see you soon'' Said Maud before hanging the phone and leaving Francoeur analyzing the situation.

**15 minutes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We have to hurry**

. . .

Hope you liked it.


	10. The news

I made it! I can't believe that I finished the chapter sooner, actually, I'm impressed that there are already 10 chapters. Thank you all for reading this and thank you for the reviews! Also for waiting patiently :).

. . .

As soon as the call finished Francoeur returned to the kitchen, took what he had cut from the kitchen and went to his room where he left it then he proceeded to do the same with Rude, receiving shouts from the cat.

''HEY! What are you doing? What happened? Why don't you answer me?! Francoeur!'' Shouted Rude as he was being carried to Francoeur's bedroom and was literally thrown to the floor as the giant flea hurried back into the kitchen.

Unfortunately for Francoeur he had been followed by Rude to the kitchen.

''Wait in my room I bring you water in a minute'' Said Francoeur calmly but quickly.

''First tell me was going on'' Said Rude obviously irritated by Francoeur actions.

''I'll explain later'' Said Francoeur rushing back to his bedroom, this time with a plate of water, and leaving a clueless Rude behind.

''LATER!? You just threw me to the floor! The floor!''

''I know, please forgive me'' Said Francoeur as he grabbed Rude again in his hands and hurried to the bedroom.

''I'll forgive you af- MEEEOOOW!'' Said Rude before he was thrown to the bed. This time Francoeur looked for some clothes and a key before rushing out of the bedroom and locking the door.

''Please don't make any noise until I return'' He said once out of the bedroom.

''HEY! OPEN THE DOOR YOU GIANT... THING! GET ME OUT!'' Shouted the cat as he tried furiously to open the door without any success.

''Maud could arrive any minute, I need you to stay silent and please don't break anything in my room, otherwise you'll stay here for a longer time'' Said Francoeur trying to put on his clothes quickly.

Rude sighed irritated.

''fine! But you better choose another name for me sooner''

''Got it!'' Answered Francoeur.

''I'd so much drown you if I got the chance'' Muttered Rude as soon as he noticed that Francoeur has let him trapped, again.

5 minutes later . . .

''Good evening Francoeur''

''*chirp chirp* (Good evening)'' Said Francoeur before opening more the door and invite her in.

''Thank you but I must tell you that I won't stay for long'' Said Maud before going in.

''Here's your lunch, you know that I often make more than it's necessary. Feel free to return the food container next time you visit us''

Francoeur nodded in response and left the container in the kitchen, after that Maud explained him that according to a letter she received from Lucille a few days ago the plans had changed.

''Lucille and madam Carlotta will return in 2 days''

Anyone who knew Francoeur would have expected to see him smiling of pure happiness or various reasons.

Yet, his reaction was whole different story.

...

Hope you liked it.


	11. Intermission

OK. I know that it has been technically a month since last update but I had distractions. First of all I forgot my DeviantArt password and the story is way too long to tell you. Other than that last month we went to a fair and the hotel had no internet. And classes will begin soon so I had to buy materials and all the other stuff.

Enough talking lets begin with the story.

.

.

.

''Francoeur?''

Maud voice sounded distant in Francoeur's mind, he guessed that this was how it felt like to be in shock. Too many thoughts were going on in his head and he couldn't really process; yet he felt blank. But when he hear his friend voice calling him again he realized that, just like his mind was absolutely blank, his body was unnaturally still.

Shaking his head to forget about it he smiled at Maud and purred an apology.

''Are you all right? You froze for a moment.'' Said Maud slightly worried. He smiled to her again this time more like his normal self, Maud looked at him suspiciously but did't said anything about it. Instead she said goodbye, and left.

Francoeur remained still. He stared at the door with his mind incapable of doing anything in front of the thousands thought that reappeared when the door closed.

(A/N: I'm not sure if I described the feeling well but I hope you get the idea)  
It felt like hearing a lot of different sounds at the same time but also like the sound you hear when the is no sound, like a high tone buzz that seems to come out no where and doesn't leave until there's some noise.

It was the furious and desperate shout coming from Francoeur's room that made the giant flea react.

'' Get me out of here!'' Shouted Rude ''I think I'm claustrophobic!''

While Rude was trying to open the door by turning the handle Francoeur opened the door, which caused Rude to fall on the floor since he was trying to open the door from the drawer.

''Thanks'' Muttered Rude.

''Sorry, I forgot you were inside'' responded Francoeur.

''Don't worry'' said the cat more calm now that he was out of the room, he sighed and muttered ''I need to get out of this house, I need fresh air''

''Then wait here while I change'' Said Francoeur entering the room an closing the door.

''Wait. What?!'' Said Rude surprised that Francoeur heard him.

''I need a walk, the plan needs to be changed'' said Francoeur from the other side of the door as he began to change his clothes again.

After a few minutes Francoeur came out wearing brown slacks, a black shirt, a light brown jacket, a red scarf, a brown hat and his white gloves.

Rude was still trying to digest the fact that they were going out.

''You were talking seriously'' He said incredulous.''I thought you were kidding''

''I need to plan what we're going to do next, we still have a lot of things to do''.

''Like what?''

''Clean the rest of the kitchen, buy all the groceries that you either ate or ruined, replace the broken plates and vases and buy new cushions or a new couch''

''That's not much-''

''We have a day''

''WHAT!?'' Shouted Rude alarmed.

''That's why I need a walk''

''A day?'' Whispered Rude shocked ''We're doomed''

''If we consider the time it took to clean the living room the we don't have to worry a lot but the problem is that we only cleaned it'' Said Francoeur in a calm tone but clearly nervous ''we have a lot of things to buy, and that will take time''.

''Alright, you thing about that *sigh* I feel exhausted just with thinking about all that work''

''Don't worry, there's no sense in running; we just have to leave on time, that's all'' Said Francoeur with a hopeful smile on his face.

Rude's POV

After Francoeur made sure that all the windows were locket I was forced to promise him that I would not run away and that I'd return home with him just so he didn't make me wear that strange leash that he made out of some rope. He surely doesn't know the difference between a dog and a cat. He also made sure that the curtains were alright and the front door was locked before we started to walk towards the park.

It was clear to me that Francoeur was anxious about something but I couldn't tell what.

Was he scared about what would happen if we don't manage to complete the plan in time?

Maybe he was exited. . . about what?

''Are you alright? Because now that I think about what you said we don't really have a lot of things to do; we can even buy some of the things on the list today so we have more time left to do the cleaning and all that other stuff, what do you say?'' I said hoping to relax him in case he was anxious but he didn't awnser me.

I waited for a while but nothing happened, I asked him if he was alright but he didn't answer that one either I waited for some time again only to come to one conclusion: He was ignoring me!

''Hey! I'm talking to you!'' I said geting angry.

''. . .''

''Are you listening?!''

''What about Tigrou?''

That caught me off guard.

''Who?''

''For you. What about calling you Tigrou?''

''Really? Tigrou? Are you sure you're pronouncing it right? Why not just calling me Alain instead?'' I said with a smirk, Tigrou. . . Was he talking seriously? Besides '' I am quite handsome after all.''

''I don't know. . . What about Bell? You are noisy like a bell he he''

''Ha ha ha, how funny.'' I said sarcastically, such an awful name ''If that's the case then I prefer Tigrou, thank you.''

''Alright then, I'll keep that in mind. Although, I must say you're not exactly as jumpy as him but, I think that Tigrou is not a bad name for you''

''Are you telling me there's a cat actually called Tigrou?''

''He's not really a cat, you see, Tigrou is a tigger.'' Explained Francoeur as if everybody knew that Tigrou is a tigger.

What's a tigger anyway?

. . .

Hope you liked it.

Tigrou is the name of Tigger in french.

P.S.: Please comment if I'm doing any mistakes, I would love to improve my writing but I can't fix a mistake if I don't if there's one on the first place.


	12. Intermission extended

By the time that Francoeur was done with explaining everything he knew about the stories of Winnie the Pooh the were already at the park and Rude had found a way to climb up to Francoeur's right shoulder.

''Interesting. Where do you find this books? There weren't many at your house.'' Said Rude finally understanding that the strange stuff he used to bite were books and they were meant to be read.

''In the local library. Lucille taught me how to read a few moths ago and since then I often go there; they have a lot of books about a lot of things, my favorite ones are the ones with fantasy stories''

''You mean the fairy tales?''

''Yes. How did you know?''

''Oh come on, I didn't know what books were because I can't read but that doesn't mean that I don't know what stories are. I know about fairy tales, myths, legends and much more, alright? '' Said Rude offended by Francoeur's question. Francoeur nodded and

''How old are you?'' Asked Francoeur curiously.

''Why do you ask?''

''You seem to know a lot of things so I guess you're a bit old; I once read in a book that cats often live for up to 15 years but you don't seem to be as old. So I was wondering, how old are you?''

''Why do you ask so much?'' Said Rude with an irritated face.

''Is that wrong?'' Asked Francoeur titling his head.

''No, it's not but they say that curiosity killed the cat you know.'' Said Rude while Francoeur arched a eyebrow not knowing the meaning of the phrase.

''Who says that? And why should I be worried? I'm not a cat, I'm a flea''

'' *Sigh* What I said is a proverb. . . what I meant to say is that sometimes being too curious can cause troubles''

''Oh, I get it. What's a proverb?''

''. . .'' Rude didn't answered Francoeur's question at first. He glared at Francoeur with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?**' **when suddenly he recalled and important fact.

''What is it? Did I do something wrong?'' Asked Francoeur innocently.

''Nothing, it's just that it's very easy to forget how young you actually are.'' Said Rude proceeding to explain to Francoeur what a proverb was.

Some minutes later. . .

Rude ended up not only explaining Francoeur what a proverb was but also about other things that Rude had learned in his live along with some pieces of Rude's past that the cat narrated without even realizing. Such as how Rude has cross the path of a man who used him as a subject of study for his book about domesticated animals and plants.

After they finished talking Rude left Francoeur's side to wonder around the park while Francoeur choose to sit on a bench and admire the park. It was still sunny but the air was fresh and there were only a few people in the park so Francoeur could hear clearly the sound of the birds.

Once relaxed and with his mind clear Francoeur began to formulate a plan to buy everything he needed to make the house look as perfect as possible, he had the money and the list of things to do, the only thing he needed was some real help.

Rude's POV

I decided to walk for a while so I could stretch my paws a little bit, I really needed some fresh air and some fun. Maybe I can play catch with the birds near the fountain. Or seek for a squirrel to play hide and seek in the trees.

''Blackcat?''

I stopped walkinng and closed my eyes. Did I just heard that?

''Blackcat is that you?''

Oh, deer.

''Hey, look who we found!''

_That voice. That nickname. It's __him__._

''Blackcat!'' I heard in front of me.

Most animals I've met have called my by many stupid nicknames with the purpose of mocking me; only a few called by a name and I never liked their choices but this cat's choice seemed to be a mix between both parts.

I opened my eyes and saw ''Jerry.''

Of all the cats I have had the dis-pleasure to meet Jerry was the less annoying, which doesn't mean that he wasn't annoying. We is an orange cat with dark orange stripes and light green eyes that some how ended up in the United Kingdom with me; apparently he arrived in a merchant boat and, in my opinion, due to all that time in the sea he became slightly crazy and always refers to himself in plural.

''Hey, you still remember us that's great!'' He said with his always-exited-over-nothing-really-important tone. How did ended up here anyway?

''Yeah, like I could forget someone like you'' Seriously speaking he's not _that_ bad but I'll never understand why is he always so excited.

''You'r right. By the way we saw you talking to a huge guy here at the park, we don't know why but there seems to be something off with him; who's that guy anyway? we think we've seen him before but we can't remember when or where''.

''You don't know who he is?''

''Nope''

''Haven't you heard what the humans say about him''

''No, we still don't understand most of their gibberish, they just talk so fast we can't understand a thing''

''It's not gibberish it's French. How long have you been here?''

''A few weeks'' He answered. Now that explains everything. It took me almost a month to understand French.

''What's the name of that big guy anyway?''

I mentally prepared myself, if Jerry could not understand French yet then much less would he know how to pronounce it. I sighed and said.

''Francoeur''

''Fanwho?''

I knew it.

''Francoeur''

''Fwancoo''

''Francoeur''

''Frangoul''

I better choose another tactic.

''Fran''

''Fran'' He repeated.

''Coe''

''Coe''

''Ur''

''Ur''

''Francoeur''

''Froncdeu''

.

.

.

Moron.

Hope you liked it.

P.s.: The book of domesticated animals and plants hat Rude talks about is one that Charles Darwin wrote named 'The Variation of Animals and Plants Under Domestication' which was published in 1868 therefore Rude is way too old to be a normal cat.


	13. A new one

Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me. Hello everyone today is my birthday and since you can't give me a birthday gift I am going to give you one. There fore I am going to update two new chapters and I assure you that since the chapters left to write are only two I'll hurry up and finish the story before 2015.

Now let's move to the story and I hope you like these chapters.

...

Francoeur tried to think of any possible solution to his problem but all the possibly succesful plans had one thing in common: Telling the others about Rude; he tried to thing of a way to do everything he needed by himself but in all cases he wouldn't success unless he told Raoul about it, at the very least. In a day a lot of things could be done with Raoul's help since he worked delivering various things but he was a busy man and had a tight schedule, most of the time.

''Maybe he won't be busy tomorrow.'' He said to himself as he began to walk trough the park; it was going to be Friday after all.

He kept walking around looking for Rude until he heard the cat's voice near the fountain area; Francoeur walked towards the sound and found Rude talking to an orange cat.

''Alright, let's try it one more time but this time try to say it slowly.'' Said Rude with a clearly annoyed look on his face as the orange cat tried to imitate his words failing miserably.

''Frooaancooiiuuur'' Said the orange cat. Causing Rude to sigh defeated.

''This is pointless.'' Said Rude.

''Umm, Rude?'' Said Francoeur trying to understand what was going on.

''Oh, you're here! Francoeur this is Jerry, Jerry that's Francoeur.'' Said Rude forgetting how annoyed he previously was ''Tell me Francoeur, are we ready to go?''

''We're ready? To go where? Are we going to travel to somewhere new? It's your friend Fraencourl coming with us?'' Said Jerry exited as he looked at Francoeur'' Hi we are Jerry and you are Fraencurl, Blackcat already told us your name, nice to meet you''

''Umm, hi Jerry nice to meet you too'' Replied Francoeur in a shy way as he wondered who was Blackcat and why the cat refered to himself in plural.'' Who's Blackcat?''

''Oh you don't know him by that name? I tought it was a very obvi-'' Said Jerry but Rude interruped him

''Enough of useless talk! Let's return to the previous topic, tell me Francoeur, what's our new plan?'' Said Rude before Jerry could say anything else.

''Well, umm, about that. . .'' Hesitated Francoeur as he tried, in vain, once more to find a different way to solve things since he was still afraid of making his friends angry '' We are going to visit a friend of mine before going home, is that ok with you?''

''Sure, why not? But lets head back to the house and have lunch first, I'm hungry''

''Wait, wait, can we come along I'll love to see what's you're plan Fraencurl. Can we come too? We're also hungry, what are eating? Can I join you? Please, please, please,please, pleeeaasse.'' Said Jerry as he made small jumps in front of Francoeur.

''I guess you can come as long as you don't cause a mess. And you can call me Frank if you want, people sometimes call me that way'' Said Francoeur as he began to walk back to the house along with the two cats.


	14. The Solution

''Hold on a second. That thing ate everything in the fridge!?'' Exclaimed Raoul with despite.

It has been tree hours since Francoeur began to explain to Raoul what happened the previous day and Raoul still had a hard time understanding one thing: How on earth was Rude supposed to be a cat when he was two, maybe three, times the size of an average cat.

On one hand Raoul understood quickly that most of what happened was Rude's fault and didn't got mad at Francoeur but on the other hand the conversation got deviated very often and that caused them to stay for a longer time.

Francoeur chirped frustrated and felt glad that Rude convinced him of going back to the house and have lunch before they visited Raoul. Otherwise they would be starving by now.

Francoeur decided to end everything so that they could return. He pointed towards the list in Raoul's hands and indicated to somewhere behind himself (referring to Lucille's house) and put his hand together as if to say please. Raoul understood what he meant and nodded in agreement.

''Don't worry I'll help, Lucille might kill us both if we don't try to fix this rude creature's mess.'' He said making emphasis in the last part while lookind angrily at Rude while the cat glared him back like it has been doing since Raoul first refered to it as a thing.

Francoeur pretended to crear his troath to ease the tension that had formed as the man and the cat kept staring fiersfully at each other, he then chirped a goodbye to Raoul and grabbed Rude while the cat kept staring at Raoul with chalenging eyes.

What would have happened if the two stayed in the same room for a bit longer? Francoeur did not want to know.

Once at home Francoeur tried to calm down Rude's sudden temper explotion.

It was clear that the cat was at the verge of snapping during its meeting with Raoul but Francoeur didn't though that Rude would cause such a tantrum.

''Rude _thing_?! RUDE THING?! Did you heard him?! I told you that you had to give me a new name! Rude thing! He's the rude _thing_ treating me like a. . . Like a. . . Like a _thing_!'' Shouted Rude hysterically as he walked in circles in the living room, Francoeur was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands besides Jerry who decided to finally speak since they arrived.

''We're sure that he's just angry because we have little time left, because you do are rude sometimes but we guessed he's just in shock. It's like when you ate all the fish of that old fisherman who always gave the fish that he didn't need or like; we remmeber everything clearly, one day you got mad at him becaused he said you we're an ugly fat cat and while he has sleeping you took all the fish one by one, hid them and then ate them'' Siad Jerry happily.'' No doubt why you're so big and fat he he''

''Ha ha, how funny.'' Replied Rude with sarcasm '' And I am not fat!''

Francoeur chukled at Rude's reaction, he thought it was similar to what happened whenever Raoul called Emile a leprechaun.

''If I may say my opinion I don't think you're fat.'' Said Francoeur.

''Finally! You see Jerry, Francoeur understands what I say, he knows what I'm talking about, he's the someone I said that would understand I'm not fat, I told you someone would understand one day'' Interrupted Rude happy with Francoeur's words.

But then Francoeur finished what he wanted to say.

''You're just a bit chubby''

That phrase made Jerry giggle while it made Rude glare at Francoeur.

''Chubby? You think I'm _chubby_?!'' Exclaimed Rude as Jerry brust in laughs.'' Monseur Francoeur I am neither fat or chubby the problem is that we're still on early spring and I have yet to get reed of my winter coat, do you understand?''

Francoeur showed his hand defensively and apologized while Jerry kept laughing before falling from the couch, still laughing.

''Deer, you better bring him some water and calm him down, I think he's going to pee on himself if we don't do something'' Said Rude to Francoeur while he looked at Jerry. Francoeur nodded and brought some water in a plate for the, still laughing, orange cat.

After making Jerry calm down they all remained there and talked dfor a while about random things. When it became dinner time Francoeur moved to the kitchen and did some more cleaning before making dinner for everyone; it has been a good idea to buy some fish one the way back.

After dinner Francoeur went to his room and changed into his nightclothes then he layed in his bed as he chose not to lock the window this time. In the main time Rude and Jerry were in the living room talking as quietly as they could.

...

Hope you liked it.


	15. Not quite right

Francoeur was sound asleep but the two felines down stairs were wide awake.

''We see you found a new target, he's funny'' Said Jerry looking upstairs

''What do you mean by target?'' Asked Rude confused.

''Oh come on, drop the act we know what you're doing'' Said Jerry smiling mischievously ''And we got to say it, you're doing great'' Rude didn't understood at first but then he did and he wasn't happy about it.

''That's not true! I told I was not going to do that again'' Said Rude trying to keep his tone low.

''Don't tell us that you think he's your friend'' Said Jerry impressed by Rude's words

'' We're your friends, you know that''

''You're not my friend!'' Said Rude louder '' If you were then you wouldn't have left me to drown in the river''

''Oh come on! It was an accident, and you know we can't swim.'' Exclaimed Jerry.

''That is not the point'' Said Rude.

''Listen, this time it might work''Said Jerry trying to convince Rude.'' He already thinks that you're his friend and they'll bring all the things we need tomorrow. It'll be our big chance and that tall human won't even know what happened''

''I said no'' Said Rude surprised that Jerry still tough that Francoeur was a human even though Francoeur had carried them as he jumped at an humanly impossible height trough the ruff-tops.

''He calls you Rude and you think he wants to be your friend!'' Said Jerry trying to keep his tone low'' Listen, we're going to let you think this until tomorrow. Remember that we still have and owner and I don't think he'll like to know that you don't want to return''

''First of all he's your owner not mine. And what if I don't agree with you''

''Think about this until tomorrow night and if your answer is still no then you'll see what happens'' Said Jerry as he began to walk towards the window near the front door ''I'll return tomorrow'' He said before discovering that the window was locked.

''Good luck trying to get out'' Said Rude mockingly as he went upstairs and entered to Francoeur's room leaving the now frustrated orange cat.

Rude sighed once inside and closed the door. He looked up and saw that Francoeur had let the window open, giving him a chance to escape. He stared at the window wondering what he should do.

After a few minutes he made up his mind, jumped to the window and closed it as well as he could.

Leaving Francoeur with Jerry would probably cause the giant flea a utter disgrace and Rude was not going to thank Francoeur in such a way.

It would made Francoeur's observations right and Rude didn't want to be proven wrong.

Rude then jumped to Francoeur's bed and lad down to sleep. Worried by the problems that would probably come along with Jerry.

The next day. . .

''Rude. . . Rude wake up . . . you have to wake up, the sun is rising, wake up. . . Rude'' Said Francoeur shaking the still sleeping cat.

After a few minutes Rude slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the window and how early it was. Then he greeted Francoeur a good morning in Rude style.

''IT'S 6 AM, LET ME SLEEP FOR CHRIST SAKE!''

The shout was loud enough to wake up Jerry, and probably all the neighbors, but Francoeur wasn't affected at all by Rude's thunderous shouts.

''I'm sorry but Raoul said that he was coming around this hour to discuss what is he going to bring during the day''

''When did he said that? And why do I have to be there? You're the one that can communicate with him.''

''Because I need you to keep an eye on Jerry so that we don't have anymore troubles''

''If his presence worries you then why did you let him join us in the first place?''

''I don't know, I guess he was so insistent that I didn't got time to think about it properly''

''Well, next time you better pay attention to me'' Said Rude frowning.

''Sorry'' Apologized Francoeur.

''Never mind I have a feeling that he won't stay with us for long'' Said Rude remembering Jerry's words from their last talk.

. . .

What were Rude and Jerry talking about? When will Rude get his new name? How on earth can Jerry still think that Francoeur is human? Why does Jerry refers to himself in plural? Why am I making so many questions?

The answer will be found in the next chapter.

Hope you liked it.


	16. The thing

Ok, first of all, thank you anony mouse 101 for pointing out some of the grammar horrors in last chapter (I forgot to do the last check before posting). They have been fixed.

Secondly, you won't find the answer to all the questions made in last chapter since I wanted to dedicate some lines to Raoul.

And, at last but not least, Merry Christmas everyone!

With that said we shall move on to the story.

…

Francoeur went down stairs soon after he changed into his day clothes to open the door that was now being knocked by Raoul.

Once they greeted each other a good morning Raoul handed Francoeur the list he gave him previously, this time with an hour written aside each object needed, and explained him that Emile was going to help them before the cinema opened; Raoul had yet to tell this to Emile himself but he decided to skip that detail; once everything was explained Raoul went back to Catherine and Francoeur returned inside. None of them realized that a certain orange cat had exited the house while they talked.

Once inside Francoeur hurried back to his bedroom only to get Rude and go back downstairs.

''What are we going to do now?'' Asked Rude as Francoeur let him on the floor.

''We have to get rid of the couch-''

''The couch!? Why do we have to get rid of the couch? It's fine, and heavy'' Interrupet Rude.

''We'll do that later with Raoul's help an-''

''Raoul! Why does he have to help us? What does he have to deal with all of this? I am the one that's supposed to help you not him!'' Interrupted Rude again.

''Am I wrong if I say that you can't carry a couch?''

''But-''

''Or drive a truck''

''I did that once!'' Exclaimed Rude defensively then muttering ''And crashed it.''

''That's the point'' Said Francoeur as he delicately moved the couch towards the front door. ''Either way. What do you think about Bell?''

''Bell?'' Repeated Rude completely clueless.

''For your name I think it is nice since-''

''You're kidding'' Interrupted Rude.

''No, I was wondering about possible names and-''

''You're kidding'' Repeated Rude. It was an statement and he did not want to know from where did Francoeur got the idea.

''But-'' Tried to explain Francoeur.

''You. Are. Kidding.''

''Alright, you don't like it'' Said Francoeur as he moved to the kitchen ''Maybe I should call you Lionel.''

''Why?''

''Your temper reminds me of that of a lion but since you are too small to be called one I could say you're like a young lion.'' Said Francoeur smiling while Rude couldn't decide if he was mocking him if he was being serious about the explanation.

Lionel was the second name that Francoeur suggested that Rude secretly liked, the first one was Tigrou, but he was not going to admit that any time soon.

''I won't comment on that one'' He said while Francoeur just smiled and took some things of of the fridge.

''I'll keep that one in mind then'' Said Francoeur earning a curious look from Rude, who chose to change the topic before continuing with the name list.

''What are you doing?'' He asked.

''Breakfast. It's almost 9 o'clock and Emile and Raoul will arrive at any minute.''

Somewhere else in Paris . . .

''Oh, come on Emile, I though you where my friend!'' Exclaimed Raoul.

''I do am your friend Raoul but you're asking to much, I'm busy with the movie premier today, it's an american movie called A Decree of Destiny and I am going on a date with Maude after the cinema closes''

''My dear friend, as much as I'd love to compliment you for your romantics achievements with Maude Lucille and I will be back to square one with Lucille if you don't help me''

Emile closed his eyes and sighed wondering what on earth have Raoul done this time that he thought his relationship with Lucille was at risk ''Alright. What is it now? And please don't tell me you sneaked into the professor's laboratory again''

''Me!? Again!? How can you think that!?'' Exclaimed Raoul while Emile stared at him with a serious expression''Ok, maybe I did that some days ago. But nothing happened!'' Admitted Raoul.

''Just tell me what happened Raoul''

''I'll say it quickly; an unnaturally huge cat got inside of Lucille's home and cause a disaster in the living-room, the kitchen and did some lesser problems in the rest of the house, Francoeur kept him, for some reason I have yet to figure out, and was trying to fix everything before Lucille returned but she will return tomorrow and today is our only chance to clean and fix everything that thing have done today. Did you get it?''

''Hmm, I think I understood enough'' Lied Emile since Raoul spoke too fast to understand anything.

''Will you help? Because I really, really, need your help.'' Said Raoul while trying to make a puppy face to convince the short man, only managing to make Emile sigh again.

''Fine. . . I'll help'' Said Emile knowing that if Raoul tried to make the puppy face it was because he was deep in troubles.

''Good, now get in the truck''

''What?'' Asked Emile, surprised by the sudden change of mood, before being pushed towards Catherine by Raoul. ''Wait, stop it!''

''Not now Emile I know your work schedule and you don't work until 11 o'clock which gives me enough time to carry out my plan.

''You faked the puppy face! You lied!'' Exclaimed Emile as he was pushed into the truck.

''Of course I lied, my puppy face is irresistible, and only used in cases of real danger'' As he entered the truck.

''Like when you where about to loose your reputation of a good delivery boy'' Said Emile remembering their interrogation with Maynott.

''Uhm, yes?'' Said Raoul as he began to drive ''But anyway. What do you think those two are up to now?''

''Excuse me. Who?''

''Francoeur and the thing''

''What thing?''

''Didn't I told you everything?''

''W-well yes but you did it too quickly''

''Fine. I'll explain it again.'' Said Raoul before he began to narrate '' Three days ago, somehow, a huge thing, that according to Francoeur is a cat, went into Lucille's house- ''

. . .

Hope you liked it

P.S.: I know I said that I was going to finish this before new year and that this was suppose to be the last chapter but the plan changed. I'll still try to finish it soon but I'm pretty sure that the last chapter will be updated next year. Be patient please.


End file.
